wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crest of Fire
Crest of Fire A Wings of Fire Fanfiction ________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1 Littlewing trudged through the heavy dirt and murky water of the Icewing Kingdom, searching for her mother. "M..mother?" She still yipped like a dragonet, even at this age. Big Icewings, crowding Icewings, blocking the area of the festival. "Excuse me, young dragonet?" A voice sounded from above her. It was a bold, sturdy voice, and as Littlewing looked up, she could see enormous teeth. "Y...yes?" She asked with fright, shivering at the looks of the tough scales on the Icewing. "It's Princess Malachite." The older Icewing stated with care. The icy blue scales of the princess seemed to glimmer in the sun as Littlewing suddenly recognized who this Icewing appeared to be. The rubies between her scales, the sapphire rings on her talons...how'd I forget? ''She thought, knowing her mind was decieving her somehow. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot it was you... its the crowd..." She stuttered, losing track of what she was saying. "Hey! No sweat, should I help you find your mother? I know the crowd can seem like its looming over you." The princess suggested and instantly Littlewing knew this was a Icewing she could trust. "That would be great, Princess Malachite." Malachite guided her through the huge groups of Icewings, making sharp turns every now and then. Littlewing struggled to keep up, her overlarge wings occasionally bumping into someone's back. Suddenly, as if she was a miracle, she spotted her mother's black and white scales out from the crowd. "Mother! I thought I lost you!" She dashed up to her mother, as her mother hugged her dearly. "Oh Littlewing," She began, licking her forhead as she hugged her. Malachite had silently snuck away in the depth of the crowd before Littlewing could thank her. "Creosote." Another voice sounded from a nearby Icewing. Her mother turned at the voice, knowing it was her own name being called. "Yes, Halcyon?" Creosote responded quickly. Before Halcyon could respond he whipped around and started trotting through the crowd. "Littlewing," Creosote started. "Head back home to your father." She demanded as Littlewing flinched with disagreement. "Fine." Creosote led her daughter towards Mottle, trying to keep pace with the Icewing. They followed Halcyon to a giant cave; Littlewing had never explored this place with any of her friends before. "Your majesty," Halcyon announced to the queen resting on the throne before them. Two scary, tough looking Icewing guards stiffened when they caught eye of Creosote. "So she's here." Queen Glacier raised her chin with approval, a little scavenger crawling out of reach from her talons. Quickly snatching the scavenger again with her talons, Littlewing watched the scavenger struggle between the jagged, tough, strong talons. "Zodiac never told you that he planned to take the throne from me?" Glacier asked, a sly tone raising in her voice. Halcyon stepped to the side so Creosote and Littlewing could face the queen directly. "He was going to murder you? W...what? He'd never do that!" Her mother was clueless. Littlewing's heart pulsed with agony. ''Why would father ever do such a thing? He always said I could trust him more than Mother. Maybe he was tricking me the entire time. He was tricking both of us. ''She thought, pain boiling in her tiny stomach. "Zodiac's actions will not be tolerated with, Creosote. And I'm afraid his existence in the Icewing Kingdom must also not be tolerated." Glacier's words brought fear to Creosote, and Littlewing could see tears flooding down her mother's face. "B..but, Zodiac... he wouldn't..." Her mother was muffling as she was drained of her excitement and happiness. "Even in a kingdom like this, you still cannot trust the dragons they create," Glacier said as Littlewing watched her stab the scavenger in the heart. As she dropped the scavenger, Littlewing spotted the face of pure fear and heard a little shreik from the scavenger as it's little arms drooped and fell to the strong tile. "Zodiac is part Sandwing. He'd thought killing me by scavengers would work, because Oasis was assasinated the same way." Glacier's icy cold words made Littlewing's chest fall with sadness and anger. And the last three words rang in her head forever. "Take her away." ______________________________________ '''Chapter 2' Littlewing shivered as she watched her mother be dragged away by the tallest Icewing guards. "Now to find you a better home," Glacier's eyes fell onto Littlewing and as the dragonet looked up, all she could see was a blur. It all happened so fast, she couldn't keep track of what she was going on. The queen gestured her talon to a kinder looking Icewing, who had a nice, warm smile laid on her. "Hello little one." The Icewing said, approaching Littlewing. "I'll help you get to the highest spots on the ranking board. I'll make sure your always happy and taken care of." Her new mother smiled, and as Littlewing's tears clouded away, she could see the considerate gaze on the Icewing's face. "Parka," Glacier's booming voice broke the moment of love. "Zodiac will be taken care of. Take this dragonet to your home." The queen glanced once more towards Littlewing. Parka grinned and dipped her head at the queen. "Your wish is my command," She stated, as she guided Littlewing out the door of the cave. Littlewing watched as the bustle of the crowds had died down, so it was easy to navigate where Parka was going. "So, what is your name, my child?" Parka finally asked, breaking the silence between the both of them. "I'm Littlewing." Littlewing said truthfully, flicking her tail with interest. Parka nodded her head. "Aw, Littlewing. That's a very cute, name like yourself!" Her new mother nudged her daughter with affection. "Although, no one's going to be afraid of a name like Littlewing when you are going to have a future in getting the highest rank. Maybe something like..." Littlewing gazed at her mother, clueless. "Frostbite?..." Parka was listing names. "Ah, I have a perfect one! It comes from your father. How about Betrayal?" Her mother's considerate peer flashed at Littlewing's eyes again. "I don't like fierce names, Mother." Littlewing declared to her with pride for her own name. "Fine. Until you get to the higher rankings, we'll change it." The mother decided as Littlewing let a snort of disapproval. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)